When Destiny Calls You
by Samantha Sterling
Summary: A spin off of my Star Wars/Narnia trilogy. Two years later for the Solos and one year later for the Pevensies since they were last in Narnia, the two sibling sets are summoned back to the magical land to aid Caspian in his rightful quest for the throne.
1. A Dream Come True

**(A/N: Yup, welcome back to the world that is Star Wars/Narnia crossover! This is a slight spin off of my Star Wars/Narnia trilogy in that the Solos go back to Narnia in between the third story and epilogue whereas in the original trilogy they do not. And as before, I do not own Star Wars or Chronicles of Narnia. George Lucas owns Star Wars and C.S. Lewis owns the Chronicles of Narnia.)**

Jaina and Jacen Solo were feeling more excited and anxious on this day than on any other day in their young lives. Having turned sixteen just two months earlier, they were about to ascend the final step in the Jedi training process much earlier that most Padawans.

"This is amazing. Jedi knights at sixteen?" Jaina asked as she paced around her dormitory room.

"Well, if Uncle Luke feels we're ready, then we should accept this." Jacen said from the doorway.

"But what about Ani? He's had just as much training and he's still a Padawan." Jaina asked.

Her statement was all too correct. Their fourteen year old brother had not received the promotion to Jedi Knight, even though he had been through much of the same training and trials that his brother and sister went through. It was something that he was not pleased with and often complained about.

"I don't know why. Maybe he just isn't as ready as we are." Jacen replied.

"I hope he is ready one day. He deserves this honor just as much." his sister said.

_In the main training room_

All of Jaina and Jacen's close friends and family had gathered together to honor the twins on their big day. All of the Padawans from the Jedi Academy were there, as well as Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, Lando Calrissian, and Wedge Antilles. The proudest people in the room were the twins' own mother and father as Han and Leia smiled with pride at their children.

"Our babies are Jedi knights. I can't believe this." Leia whispered.

"Oh I can." Anakin grumbled angrily.

"Ani, just be happy for them. You'll get you turn someday."

"I better." he said under breath.

"What was that?" Leia asked sternly.

"Oh nothing, Mom."

"Good. Just pay attention, okay?"

Meanwhile, the twins were in a corner of the training room, anxiously awaiting their uncle to call them forward. Jaina had her arms folded and was tapping her foot on the floor while Jacen leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling.

"Are we even ready for this?" he asked.

"I hope so or else Uncle Luke wouldn't have declared us ready." his sister replied.

The crowd suddenly fell silent and the twins glanced over to see that their Uncle Luke had finally entered the room and made his way to the front. He reached to his belt and slowly drew his lightsaber out, igniting the green blade in front of his.

"Welcome, everyone. Today is an important day in the history of the Jedi Order. It is the start of a new beginning for not only our two Padawans, but for all Jedi, past and present. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has taught us." he calmly said.

Luke turned his head to face where Jaina and Jacen were standing in the corner. The twins could feel their stomachs churning with anticipation as their uncle reached out a hand and summoned them with "Step forward, Padawans."

"This is it, Jaina. Are you ready?" Jacen asked, taking a firm grip on his sister's hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she replied.

They walked nervously to the front of the crowd where Luke was standing with his lightsaber. Showing the proper respect, Jaina and Jacen each got down on one knee and bowed their heads. Now was the most important part of the ceremony for both of them.

"Jaina and Jacen Solo, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Jedi Knights of the Republic."

With two swipes of his lightsaber, Luke cut off both Jaina and Jacen's Padawan braids. It was official; the twins were official Jedi knights. Their new accomplishment was met with a round of thunderous applause from everyone in the room watching the ceremony.

Luke bowed before the crowd as they continued clapping. He turned back around to face Jaina and Jacen and gestured to them to stand up.

"Take up your lightsabers, Jaina and Jacen, Jedi Knights. And may the Force be with you."

The twins withdrew their lightsabers from their belts and held them out in front of their faces, igniting the blades. The crowd resumed their clapping for the Solo children to express their pride in the great accomplishment they had just achieved.

_Jaina, look at Mom. Is she okay? _Jacen said to his sister with his mind.

Jaina looked over at their mother and was surprised to see that Leia was getting teary eyed and leaning on Han for support.

_She's alright, don't worry about her. But look at Ani. _she replied.

Anakin was the only one not applauding for his brother and sister. He was sitting with his arms folded and pouting, still angry that he was not up there with them.

_Don't worry about Ani. Mom and Dad will deal with him later._

Jaina looked up at the ceiling and let out a huge sigh of relief. She was so happy that she had finally accomplished her goal of becoming a Jedi knight.


	2. Memories, Good Days, Bad Days

The ceremony for Jaina and Jacen had concluded, but the celebrations for them had not. Luke had arranged for a special dinner for them to be held in the temple's main dining hall. Everyone that attended the ceremony was there to celebrate the twins' accomplishment. The Solo children, their parents, their Uncle, Chewbacca, Lando, and Wedge had their own table to sit at to enjoy their meal.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Lando asked Jacen.

Twirling a fork around with his fingers, the new Jedi replied "I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed, I guess."

His father put a hand on his oldest son's shoulder and said "Don't be. We are so proud of you and your sister for doing this."

"Both of you have proven yourselves worthy enough to join the rank of Jedi Knight. I felt it and the Jedi Masters of old felt it." Luke added.

_Then why didn't they feel the same about me? I did everything the twins did and I got nothing. _an upset Anakin thought. He had been trying hard all day to feel happy for his siblings but it was impossible for him. Jealous thoughts continued to plague his mind and the young Padawan was moping as he sat at the dinner table.

"Patience, Anakin. Your turn will come one day." Luke said to his young nephew.

Anakin popped his head up in surprise, not realizing that his uncle could hear his thoughts. Still frowning, he picked up his fork and pushed the food around on his plate while saying "Then why couldn't my turn come today? I deserved it, too."

"Ani, stop it. I'm not going to say it again, so please lose that attitude and just be happy for the twins." Leia replied sternly.

Furious, Anakin shoved his chair back and stood up, throwing his fork down hard onto his plate. His face turned red with anger as everyone at the table stared at him in shock.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be happy for them! I did everything just like Jaina and Jacen did but I wasn't made a Jedi? I'm a sworn knight of Narnia! At least there I got the respect I earned!"

The angry Padawan turned around on his heels and stomped out of the dining hall in a rage. Everyone's mouths hung open in surprise at his outburst.

"And this is why he's not a Jedi yet." Jacen remarked under his breath.

_An hour later_

Anakin was moping in his bedroom, sitting on his bed with his arms folded and a sour look on his face. He was still unable to fathom how he had been passed up on the promotion to Jedi knight.

"How could Uncle Luke do this? This is so unfair!" he growled angrily.

"And if you don't lose that attitude, you will never become a Jedi." a familiar voice said.

Anakin slowly glanced up to see the twins standing in the doorway, both with stern looks on their faces. They were not pleased with their little brother's behavior from dinner earlier.

"Ani, have you ever thought that maybe this behavior is one reason why you didn't become a Jedi? You know that a Jedi always has control over his or her emotions. It was one of the first lessons Uncle Luke taught us." Jaina said.

"Well, I'm sorry. But still, I'm a sworn knight of Narnia. All of us are. So we all should have gotten that promotion, not just you two."

Jaina and Jacen solemnly glanced at each other. While it had been a long time since the three of them were last in Narnia, thoughts of that magical land were never far from their minds. Thoughts of their dearest friends were always on the children's minds.

"It's been two years since we were last there. I don't know if that part of our lives is still with us or has passed on." Jacen said as he sat down on the edge of the bed with his sister.

"Oh come on. You know and I know we were told that we would always be knights of Narnia no matter what. I will always believe that." Anakin replied.

"Just because we are knights of Narnia doesn't automatically mean we become Jedis. We had to work hard for that title, just like Jaina and I had to work hard to be Jedis. Nothing about it came easy for us."

"Don't remind me." Anakin grumbled.

Jaina, however, was not thinking about being a knight of Narnia or being a Jedi as her brothers bickered about the events at dinner. She was thinking of a special friend who was near and dear to her heart. It was a friend that she had been there for through all their trials in Narnia and Yavin and who had given her a token of friendship and gratitude.

"Oh Lucy. I miss you so much." she quietly whispered as she pulled out a little white bird that had been hanging on a chain tucked underneath her robe.

The necklace she was wearing was the turtledove that Lucy had given her years ago as a sign of their eternal and forever friendship. Jaina felt a tear forming in her eye as she wrapped her fingers around the ornament, as she thought of the last time she saw the sweet little girl.

_2 years earlier, in Narnia_

_It was a week after Christmas in Narnia. Much celebrating was had by all the Narnians all over the beautiful land. New Year's had also been a fun time for all with much dancing, feasting, and and rejoicing for another glorious year. But not all were celebrating. After another whirlwind adventure, the Solo children were once again about to return home to Yavin._

"_I never want to leave Narnia. It's so much fun here." Jaina remarked as she and her brothers put on their Jedi robes, ready to return to the portal home._

"_I know. I wonder if we'll ever return." Anakin replied softly._

"_Who knows if we will? Maybe only Aslan knows." Jacen added in._

"_Are you ready to go?"_

_The three Solos looked up to see Peter standing in the doorway of the bedroom. As usual, he and the other three Pevensies would escort them to the portal back to Yavin and exchange goodbyes._

"_I guess. You know the way." Jaina said softly._

_By the portal_

_It was a long journey through the wintery wonderland that was Narnia. But it was a necessary journey to take the Solos home to Yavin. A soft, quiet snowfall surrounded all seven of the children as they stood in front of a familiar grove of pine trees._

"_Must we do this?" Anakin asked._

"_If Aslan commands it of you to return, then you must." Susan replied._

_The youngest Solo glanced over at the trees, which were the markings of the path that would lead him and his siblings back home to Yavin. It was a path they had traveled many times in the past and one they would travel again._

_With a heavy sigh, the young Padawan placed a hand on Edmund's shoulder and said "Once again, it has been fun."_

_The young king felt a smile curling on his lips as he shook his friend's hand. It had indeed been a fun, joyous time for this group of friends. But for one of them, it was a sad reminder of the parting of best friends._

_With tears begin to run from her eyes, Lucy wrapped her arms around Jaina's waist and leaned into her side. Jaina was also trying to hold back her own tears as she ran her fingers through Lucy's hair._

"_I'll miss you so much." Lucy cried softly._

"_I know, honey. I'll miss you as well. But remember the turtledoves and my blessing upon them."_

"_I'll try to. I promise." the little queen said._

_Jaina gave Lucy a small kiss on top of her head. She knew that Lucy would always be her little sister no matter where their paths in life would take them._


End file.
